


As The Daylight Slumbers

by Qyrhan



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cal Kestis Needs a Hug, Cal is a baby, Cere manages to lie to TWO padawans now, Cere why, Eventual Romance, F/M, Force Bond, Force-Sensitive Reader, He's the softest boy, Inquisitor Cal Kestis, It's gonna be awkard be cause- Cal Kestis, Seduction to the Dark Side, Shame on you thots for making him cruel in your dirty minds, Y'all think Iquisistor Cal is cruel, You had one job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qyrhan/pseuds/Qyrhan
Summary: It's been two months since Cal's initial betrayal of the Mantis crew.You, the new force sensitive Cere has discovered, are now undergoing the same quest as Kestis.However, the force has it's way in revealing former Jedi Cere Junda's past, and lies.(On Hiatus)
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyv3Wyr3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyv3Wyr3/gifts).



> This literally stems from a dream I had. 
> 
> Yes. I'm probably playing too much Fallen Order.  
> No. I'm not going to stop.
> 
> Fite. Me.
> 
> Might be a ficlet, might be a full fic. Dunno. I have schoolwork, m'dudes.

You stared blankly above at the faded chrome ceiling, your mind mulling about training on Ilum. Your hand fidgeted with the small kyber crystal you'd rightfully earned during the trials of that arctic wasteland. You hadn't yet chosen the color of your blade; Cere suggested you think over it for the night. Well- that one night turned into a full week. 

You grunted, hulling your tired and sore body from the highly used mattress. Turning to look at the over used orange bed, you remember something your Master told you. Cere had talked to you about the boy that had lived with them before you were discovered. Before he had betrayed them. 

His name was Cal. Cal Kestis. You wondered what would make a teen the same age as you turn against the family that loved him. Power, maybe? Or something more important? You weren't sure of much when it came to the Force. Heck, for all you knew he left because a secret you never knew of. 

You blinked. Secret?.. Placing your crystal down on the old workbench, you choose to meditate. You kneel at the engraved meditation point, and begin, calming your mind. Flashes of ebony, ruby and amber fill your head. A pair of hazel eyes stare back at you, just as confused and scared as you. 

_"H-hello?"_ The boy in front of you asks as he furrows his brows in a mix of concern and curiosity. You were almost speechless. Was this the boy you were told about? The Cal Kestis who betrayed your family?

_"Hello,"_ you manage to answer the redhead, _"are you Cal Kestis?"_ Force forbid you not to be casual. you bit your tongue out of embarrassment, only to see the boy in front of you nod acknowledgement.

_"How do you know my name?"_ He looks at you quizzically, but stops as realization dawns. He moves closer, cautiously, warily, as if you would nip at him like an angry Loth Cat. _"Do you know Cere Junda? How did she find you? You're not safe, you need to leave."_

Not safe? _Leave?_ This wasn't making sense. Cere had taken care of you since her and Greez had found you on Zeffo, on the run from Imperials for stealing rations. Why would she put you in danger? How could _she_ be dangerous?

_"Tell me more, I don't fully trust the kid who backstabbed my friends."_ You demand Cal to give you answers, however you could feel in the pit of your stomach that you wouldn't like that outcome. 

He sighed, ruffled his rust orange hair, and began to divulge to you all that had transpired the two months he had been on the _Mantis._


	2. At Dusk She Is Revealed

Cal Kestis was either a poor soul, or a lying nerf-herder trying to turn you against your friends. Cere, lie to you about her own _padawan_? It just wasn't possible. You couldn't believe that the woman who brought you in, rescuing you from deaths door, would lie and hide things about herself from you.

_"How can I trust you, Cal Kestis?"_ You leered at him, a sour taste in your mouth as you mulled over what he'd relayed to you again. There was no way you could just assume things about your Master. You needed proof, and you needed it _now_.

Cal looked nervous once more. He rubbed his hands together, and spoke softly as though someone might be listening. _"You need to confront her. She'll never tell you the truth if you don't. She's been hiding this from you for two months, how long will it take for you to understand she's_ using _you?"_ He pleaded, almost begging you to undermine the very friendship you had forged.

You felt utterly offended and disgusted that a Sith _Inquisitor_ would stoop to such a level. However, as you thought about the proposition he had brought up, you began to find flaws in Cere's little charade. She would ignore certain questions about her past, saying that you, "Weren't ready." Or, "Needed more growth." Why was she hiding things? Even worse, why was she _really_ wanting those names for on Bogano?

Cal turned in a way that made you assume he really was being watched, or perhaps he had been walked in on. _"I'll contact you soon. You need to confront her_ tonight."

A blindingly bright light woke you from your meditation daze. You shook your head, feeling a dull yet noticeable pain in the back of it. How did he know he was going to contact you. How could he? Perhaps the Force would guide you. All you knew now was that you had some questions that _demanded_ the rightful answers. You stormed out of your room, and headed right for Cere Junda with the wrath of a hundred Dathmirian suns burning within you.


	3. The Doubts Of A Padawan

Cere gazed at you with both confusion and disbelief as you "accused" her of lying to you for all this time you had known her. You grit your teeth as she began to deny you, but you could sense that she was beginning to get nervous about something.

"I don't know where you came up with this, ." She sat down, her hands fidgeting almost as spoke to you. "I would _never_ lie to you about my past, and I'd never hide things from you." Cere turned away for a moment, you assumed she was thinking about how she'd respond to you when you spoke, but you weren't sure. 

"Why didn't you tell me Trilla was your _padawan,_ Cere." You looked at her with uncertanty as she responded in a low voice. 

"Where did you here that from?" She became visibly nervous. You'd hit a nerve.

"Why did Cal really leave the _Mantis,_ Cere? Did you do something that would cause him to leave on his own?" You ignored her question, not wanting to inform her of being in contact with Kestis.

She subconsciously looked to your bedroom, _Cal's_ bedroom. "You're not ready to learn that, ." Here it was again; the torrent of lies was about to be released and you knew it. Cere looked at you, realization dawning on you. _Kriff_ you thought, _She knows_. "Cal contacted you, didn't he?" You refused to answer, looking her directly in the eyes. "You _can't_ trust anything he says, , he's lying to you." 

You rolled your eyes at her. Though you didn't _exactly_ trust the redhead fully, you knew, no- _sensed_ \- that he was being truthful about this. "You never answered me about Trilla, Cere." You shifted, you boots clanking on the chrome grating underneath you. Cere looked uncomfortable. She really _was_ hiding something, wasn't she? You scoffed in annoyance, "You don't trust me, either. You think I'm just like Kestis. That I'm too spirited, that I'm susceptible to the Dark Side for being too passionate, just like _him_." Anger flowed through you, you didn't stop it from bubbling over either. You had a right to be angry, Cere was _hiding_ things from you. That was wrong, and you knew it.

", wait-" Cere stood as you turned, grabbing your satchel and storming out of the _Mantis_ onto the wet platform, Zeffo's cool air hitting your face. "You don't have to do this." She was pleading with you now, _pathetic_. 

You said nothing as you set off, your boots displacing the rainwater covering the metal platforming. You ran, and you never looked back. You heard Cere yell for you, but that did nothing. Your ties to her had been torn. The trust you had forged was broken now, nothing would change that. 

_**Nothing**_.


	4. In The Caves Of Zeffo It Lurks

Rain water trickled down the sides of the stone walls surrounding you. It was cold, you hated the cold, but you didn't have much of a choice in the matter. It was either this, or go back to Cere like an injured womp rat. The latter option was a definite _no_. You wouldn't let the cold get to you as you trudged deeper into the cave system. You heard the faint voices of Stormtroopers ahead. When did they go this far into the caves? You flattened your back against a wall, the frigid cold seeping through your coat making you shiver as you eavesdropped on the troopers passing by.

"You hear about the new Jedi running around?" The taller of the two commented casually as he messed with his blaster rifle. The other turned to him and nodded almost solemnly. "They almost sound like a threat."

"Yeah, can't believe another would decide to appear after the last one converted to an inquisitor. What's his name, the Eleventh Brother?" The shorter trooper shrugged, his armor clanking slightly as he pointed to his comrade. "Don't mess with your rifle like that, it could go off." 

"Right, and that'll be the day the Eleventh Brother himself shows up at this damp, dark outpost." They both shared a laugh as they trotted off deeper into the dark. 

You slid out from your hiding place and ran the opposite way, your footsteps echoing in the corridors. They must have been talking about Kestis, either that or another Jedi was found somewhere else you hadn't known of. But, really, what were the odds of that? You ignited your lightsaber, it's blade white due to not choosing a color still. You decided you'd choose once you'd gotten out of this place as you held the blade up to see where you were headed, the crystal white light illuminating everything around you.

The rocky, mossy walls of the cave were now platted with the same material used in Imperial bases. Smooth, reflective, and black, with the only light besides your saber being the cluster of lights here and there. They didn't do much to illuminate the surrounding area, however. As you came near a doorway, you looked around. You felt a presence, it felt like a ripple in the force. Something, or someone, was behind the door. You braced yourself, gripping the hilt of your blade tightly as you pressed the button near the doorway. 

Troopers. Lot's of them. _Kriff_.

"It's the Jedi!" One announced as they all scrambled to get their rifles ready. A Purge trooper stood in the center of them all with his Electro-staff ignited for anything. "Good, a worthy opponent." He growled as you struggled to deflect the blaster bolts flying your way, your mind trying to come up with a plan of escape if all else failed.

There didn't seem to be an actual route of escape, which was just _wonderful_. A few of the troopers went down due to their own blaster, other's shot their comrades out of pure fear. "Idiots!" The Purge trooper bellowed in the small room as you made your way to him, cutting down the Stormtroopers to the best of your ability. 

When the rest had all fallen, the Purge trooper let out a roar of anger and charged at you, his staff swinging down for your head. You swiftly pulled your saber up, the impact of the staff sending purple and white sparks. You struggled to keep the staff from your face, and you could feel the charge from it as it inched closer to you. You grit your teeth, and forced yourself to push with everything you had. The trooper did the same, but his attempt to send you off balance failed as you kicked him in the shin, sending him down to the floor. 

You raised your saber to deal the final blow, when a voice from behind you made you stop.

" _Enough!_ " The voice echoed through the room, bouncing off the walls. You swiftly turned. You knew that voice. 

"E-Eleventh Brother." The Purge trooper shrunk in fear as he struggled to stand, swaying a little as he watched you and the inquisitor. 

"Leave us." The inquisitor ordered, and you watched the trooper scurry off through the carnage of your battle. 

You turned to him, and whispered under your breath, " _Cal Kestis._ "


	5. Redemption Of A Different Sort

You looked at the redhead skeptically, narrowing your eyes and pointing at him with your saber. "What do you want from me? Why are you here?" He raised his hands up almost protectively as you stepped forward towards him.

"Hey- hey, I'm not going to hurt you. I said I'd be in contact with you soon, didn't I?" He asked as he warily stared at the blade in front of him. He picked his lightsaber up, making you raise yours in a defensive stance. "Look, I'm _not_ going to hurt you." He said softly as he placed the hilt down on the floor and stepped away from it. 

You kicked it out of his reach, though you knew he could easily use the Force to reclaim it. "I knew you told me that, but I was assuming you were going to contact me by comm, or the same way you talked to me the first time. I wasn't expecting you to actually come to Zeffo to _find_ me, Kestis." He shook his head, rubbing his arm as he spoke to you.

"I never said I wasn't on Zeffo. I'm stationed here, actually. I still have to prove myself to the Empire I'm loyal." You furrowed your brows, the mention of the empire leaving your mouth dry. "I can tell you don't trust me, and there's good reason for that." He nodded, looking at your eyes with his hazel irises. They sparkled in the white light cast by your blade, revealing an almost empathetic look in them. "You have to trust me on one thing though, _don't_ trust Cere." 

"I know that already, Kestis." You commented sourly as you deactivated your blade and returned it to your belt. "I'm not going back, even if I have to live here on Zeffo again." You waited for him to speak, but he just looked at you. Was he thinking about something? You weren't sure, but he looked almost apologetic about something.

"I'm sorry you had to find out the same way I did." Cal muttered softly as he ran his hand through his rust colored hair. "It's not right for her to be hiding things from you. I just-" he paused, inhaling and crossing his arms- "I can't believe that she would lie to you. It's like she didn't learn from the _first_ time this happened." He shook his head, sighed, then looked back up to you. "I don't actually know your name, it's obvious you know mine, and it's kind of rude of me not to ask, sorry."

You subconsciously smile that he was kind enough to actually ask for your name. "It's , actually. Thank you for asking." You fold your arms, less cautious of the boy in front of you.

".." Cal said, trying out your name. "I like it, it suits you, a-and it's a really nice name." He seemed to turn a shade of pink after complimenting you, but you shrugged it off as your mind playing tricks on you. "You can call me Cal, by the way. There's no need to be formal, And I never really like being called 'Eleventh Brother' anyways." The redhead chuckled lightly as he rocked on his heels. 

"Alright, Cal," you say as you step forward and jab your finger into his chest, "tell me why you joined the Empire." You see his expression change, he was uncomfortable now, but he obliged and began to talk.

"I know, I could have just ran. I could have just started my own life, taken an Imperial ship, explored the galaxy.. It just- it felt wrong." He sighed, sitting on the reflective black floor, and you did the same. "All that time on the _Mantis_ , helping Cere try and find the key to the temple on Bogano to gain access to the names of all those children. When I uncovered her lies I- I guess I snapped. You know how it feels to be lied to, , doesn't it hurt?" Cal paused, frustration evident on his face as he began to speak again. "It hurt me to my core. I mean, the fact that Cere had the _gall_ to lie to me about her past, about _Trilla_. What else could she have been hiding that could potentially get me _killed?_ " 

He shook his head, he seemed both saddened, and angry. "Trust can't be regained after that kind of thing, you know." Cal shrugged, looking back up at you as you responded.

"Wow, I'm- speechless." You shook your head in disbelief, this wasn't what he had told you back on the _Mantis._ Well, to be fair, you didn't ask the first time either. "So that's why you joined the Empire and became an Inquisitor, because you had no where else to go?" You asked, feeling a bit awkward for asking such a personal question. 

"Pretty much." Cal smiled at you sweetly as he continued to speak. "It was either that, or continue being hunted like a traitor. I personally didn't want to live the rest of my life on the run." He chuckled a little as he said that. "I know, some people don't like what the Empire does, but you have to realize it's not _exactly_ like what those people say. It's actually really organized, and though there is the corrupt admiral here and there, you have to remember no government is perfect." You had to agree with that, it made sense.

"So- I don't exactly have anywhere to go myself." You noted aloud a you twiddled your fingers. Cal smiled softly and spoke next.

"Why don't you stay here? I mean, the beds are comfy. And, no, you don't have to become an Inquisitor like me just to stay here." He smiled again, you kind of liked the way he smiled too. It was sweet and heartfelt, the kind of smile a little boy would make after he'd made his father proud. 

"Alright, I guess." You agreed, adding, "But if I get shot at by your troopers there's going to be problems." You pointed behind you to the Stormtroopers splayed across the ground. Cal shook his head as he stood, extending his hand to you. You took it, feeling your face warm ever so slightly.

"No, of course no one will hurt you. I promise, in fact," Cal paused as he opened the door for both of you, "I'd stand in from of you if someone dares to shoot." A little extreme, but it was kinda cute that he cared about you..


	6. As Soft As A Knife

In the few weeks you spent with the Cal on Zeffo, you began to befriend him. He was different from the other Inquisitors you'd come in contact with. He was sweet, gentle, and he didn't want to fight like the rest of _them_. 

He was just a boy. A boy with heartbreak in his soul, with sorrow in his heart, and he was _yearning_ to tell someone; but he was too afraid to ask. He was too afraid that he would be betrayed once more, that someone would pull a knife and stab him when he needed them most.

Kestis wandered the halls of the Imperial base, searching for you as he twiddled his fingers. His sea foam green eyes darted about and he quickened his pace, his rust red hair flopping about aimlessly as he practically sprinted for your room. Something was wrong, and he could sense it. He heard the static filter voices of Stormtroopers and, from pure instinct, Cal flattened against the wall and listened to their conversation. What he heard made his blood boil, his hand gripping the handle of his saber tightly.

"So you heard about that kid the Eleventh Brother captured, right? The Jedi?" One of the three standing there in the small group twiddled with his fingers as the others nodded their heads.

"I did, and I hear that she's going to get shipped to Inquisitorious and converted. I hope they do, but you didn't hear that from me." The shortest responded, crossing his arms and huffing with utter malice at the thought of you.

"You two are going to get us in _trouble_ ," grumbled the tallest, his voice hushed and drenched in worry, "the Eleventh Brother is practically protecting that girl with his _life_ , and if he hears you talking about her like that he's gonna' kill all three of us!" The others waved it off as if their comrade was just a droplet trickling into an old, rusty bucket.

"You worry too much, 2479," chided the shortest, his voice practically dripping venom as he spoke, "even _if_ the Eleventh Brother is protecting that kid, she's going to get shipped off. She's a Jedi, a _traitor_ , she deserves what she gets." 

Cal couldn't stop himself, he lit his saber, causing the Troopers to shut their mouths quickly. The way they spoke about you, so carelessly, like you were a gemstone being thrown away like a piece of trash. It burned him up inside. "I hear you don't particularly like very much." Cal growled dangerously as he eyed them with a flame that could rival the twin suns of Tatooine. 

"No- No sir, no you didn't." They squeaked in almost unison as they backed away slowly from the crimson blade that angrily flared in front of them.

"Good," Cal sheathed his saber and returned it to his hilt, "If I _ever_ hear you talking about like that again, I won't be as lenient with you as I have been now." His voice was hushed, yet the anger he held inside him was soaking every word that he uttered from his mouth. Cal watched as the group of troopers scrambled to leave, bringing a small frown to his face.

Cal knocked on you door, not wanting to just barge in since he thought it would be rude of him to do so. "?" He questioned, furrowing his brows as he waited patiently for you. Cal tried to doorbell, a small chime echoing from your quarters, but there was no answer. "? Are you in there?" The redhead question, fear worming his way into his stomach as he opened the door forcefully.

It was quiet in your room, dark, and not a speck of light slithered in from your windows as Cal lit his saber to provide some illumination. There was no sign of you, which made Cal panic quietly as he rushed out of your quarters and to the Purge Trooper in charge of the base.

"Where is she, where is ?" Cal demanded, worry clear on his freckled features as he almost shook the Purge Trooper in front of him.

"She's been transferred to Fortress Inquisitorious on orders from the Second Sister herself, sir." 

Cal's eyes widened in shock as he tried to comprehend what he had just heard. "Wh- No you're lying." He ran his hand through his hair subconsciously, thinking over what might have happened. You were gone. and it was his fault. "This can't be happening," the boy muttered under his breath, tears threatening to spill from his eyes as he turned from the trooper, "I'm leaving for Nur, no troops are to be assigned and you won't be tracking me."

"Y-yes, of course, Eleventh Brother." The trooper saluted, hurrying off as quickly as he could.

Cal cried silently, alone once again.

You were gone. It was his fault.

He had been stabbed in the back for a second time, but he was going to find you even if he had to gave his life for you.


End file.
